Conventionally, in an example of a stirring device for stirring a liquid retained in a vessel with sound wave, a sound wave generation means having a plurality of sound generation sections each having a different center frequency, and the stirring device changes a drive frequency to switch the sound generation section which emits the sound wave to a specific sound generation section among the plurality of sound generation sections in time sharing to stir the liquid (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-108062